


Shotgun Falls In Love

by ibreathedisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Uberdriver!Castiel, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathedisaster/pseuds/ibreathedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their routine had become comfortable at this point. Dean slid into the passenger seat, Castiel handed him the aux cord, and then Dean proceeded to play whatever classic rock album he was inclined to listen to that trip. He didn’t know what it was about Castiel that had drawn him in: maybe it was those blue eyes, or that messy mop of hair, or the way that Cas always seemed so interested in everything that Dean had to say. Regardless, Dean was hooked. Castiel was a drug, and he’d needed one more hit tonight before he turned in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Falls In Love

Seconds after Dean had requested his Uber ride, somebody accepted, and his face lit up when he saw the familiar name of his driver: Castiel.

Dean’s ‘67 Impala, his pride and joy, had been in the shop for over a week now, and he had been without a vehicle during that time. Unfortunately, he still had errands to run and things to do, and he had to get around somehow. Though it was more expensive than taking the bus, he’d been taking Uber everywhere, finding that this was the much quicker option. The result of this was that somehow, he kept managing to get the same driver every time.

Castiel pulled up, a smug look on his face as Dean opened the car door. 

“Dean, this is the third time _today_. How does one have that many errands to run in a single day?”

“I’m a busy man, Cas,” Dean said offhandedly, an easy grin on his face. “Things to do, people to see...” _People like you._

Okay, so the truth of the matter was that this errand could have probably (certainly) waited until tomorrow since he was just going to pick up some frozen meals from the grocery store, but Dean had been anxious to talk to Castiel again, so he had decided to go tonight. Yeah, he had it bad for his Uber driver. He already knew how ridiculous that sounded.

Their routine had become comfortable at this point. Dean slid into the passenger seat, Castiel handed him the aux cord, and then Dean proceeded to play whatever classic rock album he was inclined to listen to that trip. He didn’t know what it was about Castiel that had drawn him in: maybe it was those blue eyes, or that messy mop of hair, or the way that Cas always seemed so interested in everything that Dean had to say. Regardless, Dean was hooked. Castiel was a drug, and he’d needed one more hit tonight before he turned in.

Their conversation always flowed easily, and this trip was no exception. The two had learned a lot about each other in the past week, but Dean was still always eager to learn more. He knew that Castiel had a younger sister named Anna, and that he had just recently moved to Kansas in the past few months. He knew that Cas drove for Uber full time at the moment while he looked for a more permanent desk job in finance. He knew that Castiel’s favorite color was green and that they both loved burgers. He and Castiel just clicked, as though they had some sort of profound bond, and Dean constantly craved more.

Much too soon, the grocery store was in sight, and Dean knew that their time together was coming to an end. Pulling up into the parking lot, Castiel put the car in park and Dean took his phone out of the aux cord, preparing to say goodbye and exit the car. He opened the door, but then he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Wait, Dean...” The voice was small but insistent, and Dean was immediately drawn in, gently closing the car door as he turned back to the driver. “How are you getting home after this?”

Dean barked out a laugh, trying not to notice the way Castiel’s hand was still lightly gripping his wrist. He swallowed before he found his voice, another grin sliding onto his face. “Well I don’t think the shop is gonna drive my baby all the way up here, so I’ll probably call another Uber, just like I’ve been doing all week.”

Castiel shook his head as he released Dean’s wrist, hesitating for only a moment before he grabbed Dean’s phone out of his hand in a small act of courage and started to type. “You already have to pay to fix your car, and I’m sure you’ve paid over one hundred dollars in Uber fares this week. Just call me when you’re done, and I’ll take you back home for free.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head. He didn’t need anybody feeling bad for him. “Cas, you don’t have to do that...” he started, but he was instantly cut off.

“I _want_ to.”

Intense blue eyes stared into his, and Dean breathed out, at a loss of what to say. He leaned forward, and his hand sought out Castiel’s, their fingers twining together gently. He’d never _really_ looked at Cas like before, and he was trying not to let it show how intimidated he was. Dean Winchester didn’t get intimidated just because he had a stupid crush on the Uber driver. 

If Castiel was willing to put his number in Dean’s phone and wait for him to be done at the grocery store, he must want to spend more time with him...right? 

Dean wasn’t a religious man, but he was currently praying hard to whoever might be up there that he wasn’t misinterpreting Castiel’s intentions. He took a breath before blurting out, “...What do you say that instead of me calling you when I’m done, you just stay and go in with me. We can pick up a couple of frozen pizzas, take them back to my place, and talk some more?” Dean had intended to sound more non-nonchalant, but he was pretty sure that he’d just sounded like a scared teenage boy asking his first girlfriend out on a date.

“I’d say that I like that idea,” Cas said softly, his lips quirking into a shy smile. He kept his hand laced with Dean’s, using his free hand to grab the keys out of the ignition.

“Well, let’s go then. Times a-wastin’,” Dean pointed out, reluctantly dropping Castiel’s hand so that they could both get out of the car.

As soon as he had locked the car, Castiel’s hand found Dean’s again, and Dean smiled.

Though he still couldn’t wait to get his baby back from the shop, maybe, just maybe, that Impala getting hit hadn’t been the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel 365 Day Challenge: Day 4
> 
> Aaaaaand here's day 4! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
